Once Lost, Now Found
by nekochan89
Summary: Life was heaven, until she found hell on earth. AxM, KxK, SxM
1. Default Chapter

Once Lost, Now Found  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
The bright rays of sunshine streamed through the French windows, and vibrant colours were splashed against the walls as light reflected off several crystals objects in the room. Turning onto her back, Makimachi Misao let off a yawn, stretching luxuriously on the soft and comfortable mattress. Taking a peek at the clock on her bedside table from under her blanket, she groaned.  
  
"Damn it, I'd better get out of this bed unless I want to rush through breakfast," she sighed. "Not to mention receiving another tongue-lashing from Okon-san if I let her breakfast turn cold." She cringed inwardly at the thought.  
  
Dragging herself out of bed and to the bathroom, Misao proceeded to prepare herself ready for the long day ahead. Just as she was about to exit the bathroom, Misao heard a shrill voice call out for her.  
  
"Misao-chan, time to get up, your breakfast is getting cold. You don't want to be late for school on your first day, do you?"  
  
Misao shook her head, smiling ruefully. Okon-san never ceased to amaze her with that loud, high-pitched voice that could be heard all the way form the ground floor to the fourth floor, where her room was.  
  
"Hai, I understand, Okon-san! I will be down in a minute." Misao shouted back.  
  
She strode out of the bathroom feeling refreshed while thinking that nothing could go wrong since the moment she woke up form her slumber. However, now, she was faced with a problem. It was a very serious problem. Makimachi Misao didn't know how to do her tie.  
  
"Oh, this is frustrating, why can't I do it properly? Argh! Why must all high schools require the students to wear ties? That's it. I give up. To hell with the dumb tie," Misao fumed, shoving the tie viciously into the front pocket of her neatly ironed school coat.  
  
After eating her breakfast in the most ladylike manner under the watchful eyes of Osamu-san and Okon-san, Misao ran out to the limousine waiting for her to drive her to school.  
  
"Ohayo Hanya-san, let's get the car going, shall we?" Misao said cheerfully to her driver.  
  
"Ohayo Misao-chan, I'll get to it straight away, we can't afford to be late on the first day of term, can we?" Hanya answered with a wink. He sped off leaving a trail of fallen autumn leaves swirling in the air and was on the way to St. Rudolph High School.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shinomori residence, the incessant ringing of a loud alarm pierced the silence of a particular room. Yawning, Shinomori Aoshi tried to battle against the sea of drowsiness and glanced at the annoying clock through dazed eyes. "I'm never going to get used to this, why I set the alarm for seven. I'll never know." he grumbled and gave the all-too-cheery looking alarm clock a blow to silence it. Satisfied, he buried himself further below the covers, and was on his way back to the dreamland. 


	2. A glimpse of what's to come

Once Lost, Now Found  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
A while later, he opened one sleepy eye followed by the other. Stretching languorously like a cat, he sat up in his bed and brought a hand through his unruly hair to get his bangs out of his eyes. Aoshi was about to flop back onto his bed when a glance at the clock hanging on his bedroom wall galvanized him out of bed and into the bathroom. It was already 7.47 a.m. and school was started at 8.00 a.m.  
  
Aoshi must have broken the record of changing into his uniform. He probably broke another record by arriving at his school which was 4 km away from his house by 7.55 a.m. Aoshi brisk-walked past the front gate, ignoring stares from the students and teachers alike. From the corner of his eye, he could see girls swooning, and he swore that if he looked hard enough, he would be able to see hearts fluttering in their eyes.  
  
Sensing someone behind him, he spoke calmly without a hint of emotion. "Sano, shut up."  
  
Sagara Sanosuke smirked, ignoring the Aoshi's dismissal. "Ever alert eh, Aoshi? Looks like someone barely made it past the teachers. Hn. You are a lucky ass. My, my, look at those girls over there. Tsk, tsk, what have you done to them, Aoshi?"  
  
"It is not luck, merely an ability one possesses, which unfortunately, you will never have. And you can have those girls of you wish." was Aoshi's curt reply.  
  
"Ooh, touche, did you get up on the wrong side of your bed today, Shinomori? Cause you 're acting exactly like our Saitou-sensei, and that's saying a lot." Sano ploughed ahead with his not-so-subtle remarks.  
  
Aoshi said nothing, merely casting a stern glare at the tall lanky teen that stood grinning back like an idiot, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his pants.  
  
Being among the most popular did have certain advantages, Aoshi noted grimly, striding down the corridors alongside his closest friends - Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke. These advantages included not having to jostle with the other students when moving around the school premises. It was like clockwork. Students would clear the path the moment they caught a glimpse of the trio. 


End file.
